


Ja'mie 's Pokemon Adventure (written by an eleven year old)

by FandomsOnline



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack?, Gen, It's bad, i wrote this when i was like 11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsOnline/pseuds/FandomsOnline
Summary: this was my first ever fanfiction. it's horrible.also, greg gregson is my favourite character on summer heights high.





	1. Chapter 1

do you know how much willpower it took to copy and paste this onto this website

 

** Travelling Unova **

**I don’t own Pokémon.**

**_ Chapter 1 _ **

****

_It was a fairly sunny morning in Iccirus City where the snowdrops were just coming in to bloom._ _Jamie’s Starly alarm clock had chirped for something around five minutes, and much to her dismay, it couldn’t be ignored. You could say dismay. It was really more than that._

_“Dammit, five more minutes!” she shouted._

_“Jamie, have you packed_ _yet?” Her mom, Louisa, yelled._

_“Crap!”  
“Language! _ _And don’t forget, you’re at the station in an hour!”_

_An hour, she thought, to get packed and ready to leave? Hah! Like that was doable!_ _As she would be staying in Black City, she wouldn’t have to take too much – it was Unova’s trade hotspot! However, there were downfalls; she would be staying with her aunt and cousin (that part would be great) but with her cousin’s mini business- most kids in the city had one-_ _she would be slaving in a workshop for the whole trip._

_“Oh-kay,_ _Glaceon, what will you need? You’ll definitely need a bed, but no food since you’ll get some on the train and at The City.” She said, picking up a rather soft cushion. “Simple for you, but what do I need?”_

_After 20 minutes of packing, freshening up and dressing, the 13 year old and her Pokemon stepped out of the room._

_“Mom, have you made any breakfast?” Jamie asked._

_“Oh, sweetie, you’re eating on the train, remember?” Mom stated._

_“But I’m huuuuuungrrryyyyyyy…” The girl whined._

_“You’ll have toast and nothing more.”_

_“Ugh, Mom! You can be soooooo difficult sometimes!”_

_“Oh, just me? Call me when you get to Black City. You better get going if you want to get to the station! See you, Jamie. Love you sweetie.”_

_“Love you Mom, bye!”_

_“Oh, and have you got your phone?”_

_“Yeah, I’m not forgetful!”_

_“And your purse?”_

_“Yes, Mom! Love you!”_

_And with that she set off, Glaceon in her Pokéball._

_“Hello Miss, are you travelling alone?” the stewardess queried._

_“Yes, I am,” Jamie answered._

_“May I see your ticket?” Jamie gave her the ticket. “Ah, I see. One teen and one pokemon. Can I interest you both in breakfast?”_

_“Oh, yes please!” Jamie chimed. Her Pokémon agreed. Delicious: two buttery croissants, a pot of hot cocoa and some tasty PokéChunks. **Divine,** Jamie thought, **‘specially for train food.**_

_“Ahem. We will soon be stopping in Black City. From there, the stops are: Undella Town, Nimbasa City and Castelia Subway.” the speaker crackled._

_As the train slowed down, tall glass buildings came into view._

 

_:D_


	2. it just gets worse from here

** Travelling Unova **

****

**_Don’t own Pokémon._ **

****

**_ Chapter 2 _ **

**__ **

_“So, we re-decorated the apartment. It’s **modern**.” Casey explained – or bragged – her guest wasn’t sure. Maybe it was because she had two years over Jamie? Well, her cousin had changed since last year._

_The kitchen was mainly black and white, with green plants as accents and a few colours as they wanted it to still look homey. The living room – open plan with the kitchen – overlooked the city’s streets, face to face with sky high buildings. It was similar to the kitchen, but was more colourful and looked somewhat more comfortable._

_“You remember where the bathroom is, right? Down the hall, on the right. Your room is next door. Mine is across the hall from the bathroom, and Mom’s is next door. Oh, and the Pokemon Lab is the door that says “Professor Willow” on it. You could figure that out, right?” Casey said haughtily. “Don’t go in the door next to the lab; it’s my workshop.”_

_“I’m not stupid. And treat me like a normal person! I’m thirteen_ _, for Arceus’ sake!” Jamie insisted, furious._

_“Fine! Anyway, we need to be at the market for twelve, so you have half an hour to unpack. I need to show you the ropes in the workshop_ _, but I’ll only need your help a few times a day. You’re designing.  This afternoon – sightseeing!”_

_This is so short!_


	3. does this physically hurt to read? yes

** Travelling Unova **

 

_Don’t own Pokémon._

_ Chapter 3 _

__

_“So, Pokémon phone cases. We have the shells ready, but there are a few requirements the company gives you for whatever you do.” Casey explained._

_“Company?”_

_“Well, they give teens the chance to start off a business, by supplying them with money and…well, supplies! They take a percentage of your profit each month. Anyway, requirements: It must have a Pokemon on it, a background and the ‘business name’ on the inside somewhere. You can design what you want, just don’t put text on the case.”_

_“Cool! What’s the business name?”_

_“PokéCases. Open the 2Design_ _software there. It should be straightforward from there, but call me if you need help. I’m printing some old designs.”_

_Casey wasn’t that bad, after all. It must have been a random episode Jamie experienced when she’d arrived._

_“Having fun, girls? It’s midday already! I’ve got a lab equipment delivery coming in an hour, but you best be out anyway! Get ‘em sold!” Aunt Georgia – Professor Willow – said._

_By the time_ _they’d finished, Casey_ _had enough cases to sell and Jamie enough designs to print. She started to set up her stall, arranging the bright cases on the stand._

_“You can go see the city, if you want. I’m here until 4:30, so you can take the train back here or go straight back to the tower block. Make sure you go to the Izumi Shopping District – that’s where the good stuff is. You wanna go?” her cousin offered._

_“Yeah.”_ _Jamie replied._

**_A/N:_ ** **_Get ready for London Underground_ ** **_instructions!_ **

_“Ok. Take the 832 Westbound, on the Dragonspiral line. Get off at Relic Castle, switch to the Pinwheel line – 795 Southbound - and stay on until Izumi._ _it cool how some of the Stations are named after places in Unova?_

_actual authors note: i have a love-hate relationship with the london underground as you will see in my latest work once ready. however, unlike eleven year old me, i spent a good 3 hours research what it is like to live in london, how cost effective is an oyster card, which lines go where and which are busiest at peak times, what is the average weekly spend for a londoner, how long does it take to get from stratford to bank etc etc. i learned a lot. eleven year old me however had the knowledge of her most recent experience daun sauf with escalators and tunnels!!!_

_For subway stations, Black City’s were surely the cleanest around. Even compared with the ever-growing, ultra-modern Opelucid City’s stations, nothing could live up to the standard of them. The only graffiti around was produced by licenced street artists, cleaners swept through the stations every day, trash cans were located everywhere and, unlike grimy Castelia, the trains were spacious and of high quality._

_On the timetable dashboard overhead, Jamie saw that the next train would be in 5 minutes._

_“The next stop will be – Izumi shopping district. Change here for the F-line. Alight here for Izumi Shopping Plaza.”_

_As Pokémon were not allowed out in the subway – she could see the sign - Jamie spoke to her Pokéball_ _instead. She imagined somebody sat_ _next to a Dragonite and laughed._

_“Glaceon, I can’t believe it – the Izumi Shopping District!”_

_As the girl ascended the steps, she saw bright billboards and skyscrapers for miles. She was speechless._

_“……_ _The Battle Tower. If I want to be a trainer, that’s where I need to go.”_

_Reviews, likes and favourites appreciated._


	4. h e l p

** Travelling Unova **

_Don’t own Pokémon._

**_ Chapter 4 _ **

 

_“Glaceon, use Ice Beam!” Jamie commanded. Responding, Glaceon shot a crystal blue stream of water that instantly froze to ice ._

_“Lilligant, Vine Whip!” the trainer yelled. Disobediently, however, the Pokémon used Razor Leaf…_

_“Dodge and use Blizzard!” she shouted. It unfortunately hit. Despite the fact that Glaceon was unable to dodge, she was able to damage Lilligant with Blizzard, and freeze it too. “Now’s your chance! Finish it off with Ice Fang.”_

_Lilligant fainted from the last attack, resulting in Jamie’s victory._

_“That was awesome!” he exclaimed. “Are you a trainer? How many badges do you have? What are your other Pokémon like?”_

_Jamie was overwhelmed by the questions._

_“Umm… No, I’m not a trainer… but I’d like to be! I only have the Freeze Badge, from Iccirus. Umm… I only have three Pokémon at the minute - my Glaceon, Darumaka and Sawk. I do have a Staravia… It’s from when I went to Sinnoh. My friend Dawn keeps it now.” She answered._

_Very few people knew about Jamie’s Sawk – even the neighbours only know about her Glaceon and Darumaka that helped around the house (but battled occasionally) – as the workers in Twist Mountain often looked after it when it trained, and in exchange, which was just Sawk’s nature, it would help them with heavy loads. Of course, Jamie had to have had experience from other places, as she had travelled to Sinnoh. There she had caught a few Pokémon, trained and traded or left them at the lab._

_Soon after many battles, she received a call._

_“Hey, what are you doing at the moment?” Casey asked._

_“I’m finishing my last battle at the Battle Tower. Why?”_

_“I didn’t know you were into battling! My mom can help you get on a journey, y’know! Anyway, I’m packing up, so should I wait for you and we’ll walk back or are you gonna take the train straight home?”_

_“I’ll take the train home. And I’ll talk to your mom. Thanks!”_

_“Okay, it’s the 590 Northbound, on the Celestial line. No switches, just get off on 76 th Street. See you.”_

_“Bye.” She hung up._

**_A/N: Likes, faves + reviews appreciated!_ ** **♥** **♫** **♥**


	5. make it stop

** Travelling Unova **

****

_Pokemon is the thing that this writer owns not. (YODAAAA)_

_Yoda is owned not by the writer._

_A/N: Ooohhh, shnap we gettin’ fancy now. Chapter 5, it’s gonna be the chapter of our li- no, seriously. This one’s a turning point._

_Hopefully I’ll have the chance to put more anime/game characters in this/next chapter (:D)!!!_

_ Chapter 5 _

__

_“I completely understand,” said Professor Willow, her Aunt. “Black City isn’t the best place to be hands-on with Pokémon. If you want, I can arrange transport to Nuvema Town where you can start your own adventure – your Pokemon from Sinnoh can be transferred too! We can drop you off at Undella tomorrow.”_

_“Thank you, Aunt Georgia! Should I get packed now?”_

_“See you Jamie, have a great journey!” her Aunt called._

_“Bye Jamie, see you soon! Enjoy yourself!” shouted Casey, as their car sped away. The shiny blue four–by–four sped away, shrinking into the distance. Even though they’d had it for years, it was hardly used in Black City, hence the glow._

_After a 15 minute wait, a small research yacht boat, exactly on the hour._

**(A/N: I’m sorry, I don’t know too much about boats.)**

_Unova’s Pokémon Professor herself looked in Jamie’s direction._

_“Jamie, I’ve heard so much about you!” she shouted enthusiastically. “Come on over! Get on!”_

_Hearing this, Jamie dashed onto the boat. The motor started to whirr and it cruised along the azure waves._

_“Now, because you’ve started your adventure so suddenly, I’m afraid you won’t be able to have a Unova starter pokemon. Instead, here is a Sinnoh starter- Piplup. Here is your Pokedex.” As Professor Juniper handed the device over, Jamie’s eyes lit up in awe. “I would like you to collect data about as many Pokemon as you can on your journey. Just point it at a Pokemon and it will record observations, and add to those programmed. Try it with Piplup and Glaceon!”_

**_‘Piplup: the penguin Pokémon. A water type Pokémon. Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from the cold. It lives along the shores in northern areas, such as Snowpoint City in Sinnoh and Iccirus City in Unova. This specific Piplup is male and its ability is Torrent. This ability powers up water type moves.’_ **

**_‘Glaceon: the fresh snow Pokémon. An ice type Pokémon. As a protective technique, it can completely freeze its fur to make its hairs stand like needles, which it can fire. By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry. It causes small ice crystals to form by lowering the temperature of the surrounding atmosphere. This Glaceon is female and its ability is Ice Body. Ice Body activates in a hailstorm and heals the Pokémon every turn.'_ **

_“Neat!” Jamie exclaimed._

_“I’m sure you’ll have quite a few more on your journey, but for now, we’ll just focus on getting you on your feet and ready!”_

**_A/N: Yay. 1 new character and there’ll be at least 3 next time. Byeee._ **


	6. reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

** Travelling Unova **

****

**_A/N: Uh… sorry! It’s been a while. Please don’t lose hope unless it’s come to an end. I don’t own Pokemon._ **

****

**_ Chapter 6 _ **

**__ **

_Jamie looked around Nuvema Town. It was pretty. Beautiful, even. Every season complemented the scenery – whatever time of year, it was nicer than the City. It gave her a nostalgic feeling – it was similar to Iccirus. **You’d be lucky to live here,** she thought._

_“Hilda, it’s so great to have you visiting! How’s your journey? What’s Bianca doing, and Cheren? Oh, what about Hilbert?” The Professor said, exchanging words with a brunette. She looked only a few years older than Jamie. “Can you show Jamie around, please? She’s part of the Research Journey team. I’ll meet up with you both later.”_

_Hilda approached her._

_“Hey, I guess you heard our conversation. My name’s Hilda. We’ll be friends, yeah?”_

_“Sure._ _” Jamie replied._

_“I better show you around. This Research Journey thing… It’s easier to show that to explain, and just wait for everyone to sort your stuff before you ask questions – it’s just easier.”_

_“Okay, then. Do what you have to, I guess,” she said._

_“ Lemme take your bags. You must be exhausted, so we’ll go to the trainer dorms first. You get these in every Pokemon Centre – you know what those are, right? I mean you’ve battled before.”_

_“Yes, I know what they are – let’s go!”_

_***_

_“So, since we don’t get many trainers staying, we have separate rooms and a dining room – but don’t expect that everywhere. You’ll usually end up with a drawer under your bed anywhere else. Just put your bags down and I’ll show you everything else, okay?” Hilda explained._

_“I didn’t bring anything to contact my mom with, do you have anything? I need to tell her I’m okay.” Jamie asked._

_“Oh, right-_ _I forgot! This is your Cross Transceiver, or X Transceiver. Just put in the X – codes or X_ _– numbers and you can have a 4 way video call! It’s pretty cool, don’t you think?”_

_“Awesome! I’ll wait until everything else is finished with, though.”_

_“Alright, I think you know how to use a canteen, so… here’s your town map - digital of course - um… you have a backpack… uh… Pokemon food! You need that for your journey, and it’s cheap to buy. Well, I think all you need to do now is – arrgh! I keep forgetting things- your trainer ID card! This is super important, so don’t lose it!” Hilda said, frustrated with herself._

_“Alright, how does it work? And, why don’t I have one already?” Jamie queried, confused._

_“Well…_

_Number one: To enter ANY competitive event involving Pokemon, you must have a trainer ID card. If you want to take the Battle Tower challenge, you need it. It also works for ID like a student card – you can get discounts with it. It stores badges, ribbons and important information. The chip contains official battle history – not ones on routes, but Gym Battles and League Battles. They have chips as cards change in every region. If you went to Hoenn, you’d have to get it exchanged at customs, and have the information loaded onto another card.” Hilda said this officially, flipping it around in her hands as it glinted in the evening sun._

_“Number two: You don’t have one as you aren’t an ‘official’ trainer. A lot of people have Pokemon, but if you aren’t on a Journey or specifically register for one, you won’t.”  
“So, when I took a battle challenge in Black City, was it illegal?!” The trainer-to-be was shocked at this…To say the least. She was having a panic_ _attack in her brain, since she was now a criminal._

_“No, don’t worry. You pay a fee as they’re unofficial challenges, and the money goes to a company. They’re just not registered with the League. Do you have any more questions?” Hilda asked, to which Jamie shook her head. “Whew, you can get started tomorrow, after you see the Professor.”_

_***_

_“Well, I think that’s all. Just one thing – you’ll be meeting up with another trainer tomorrow. I’d suggest you get your gear packed for tomorrow, and pick up your other Pokemon from the exchange.” Juniper said, smiling. “Get some good rest, Jamie.”_

_“Good luck! I’ll be in the house nearest to the lab for the next week, if you feel like swinging by!” Hilda announced._

_…_

_“…Yes, Mom, I’m packed. I’ve got all my Pokemon: Glaceon, Piplup, Sawk and Staravia; you have Darumaka. I’ll call soon…Love you too…Yes, Dawn_ _said I could have Staravia, gosh…Love you…Bye.”_

_Everything was organised in her bag as Jamie pulled the covers over her head that night. All this Pokemon talk had made her head spin – she dreamt about the Sinnoh League Championship that she, Mom, Casey and Aunt Georgina had watched a few months back. She didn’t know why – it just happened_ _._

**_A/N: Yeah, a lot of dialogue, but lots needed explaining. Foreshadowing, though? Signing out!_ **


	7. badness

** Travelling Unova **

****

**_A/N: Hey. Lots more characters. Don’t own Pokémon._ **

****

**_ Chapter 7 (:o) _ **

_“Any more questions, Jamie?” Professor Juniper asked.  
“Just one. Can I start now?” She replied._

_“Hah! Good luck. I have high hopes for you. I wish you the best. Your ‘partner’ will be waiting in Accumula Town.”_

_The trainer waved goodbye to Juniper and set off._

_Hilda was right, Jamie thought, Accumula Town really was close! She didn’t have to hike through much grass before she reached concrete again._

**_Wow, time to see the world. How haven’t I been he-_ **

_“You must be Jamie! Am I right?” a voice yelled._

_A boy with spiky raven hair dashed up to her. On Jamie’s face was a look of disbelief, or horror. It’s up to you how you interpret things, right?_

_“You’re…Ash_ _Ketchum?” she asked._

_“The one and only! I’m gonna be a Pok-”_

_“Yeah, I’ve heard it. You’re all over the TV. Modest much?” She said bluntly. “And, by the way, nice to meet you too.”_

**_Great, I’m stuck with this guy for my journey?_ **

_“Eh… yeah. Nice too met you…” Ash said, awkwardly rubbing his head. “So, what Pokémon do you have?”  
“Not many,” she replied, “but powerful_ _ones: a Glaceon, Sawk and Staravia. Then there’s my starter Piplup.”_

_“Cool!” Ash said. “I have a ton of Pokémon from different regions, but at the minute I have Pikachu and my starter Oshawott. Y’know, I have a Staraptor in Sinnoh – I should have brought him.”_

_“Sinnoh? What was it like? I’ve been there on vacation_ _before, but I didn’t ever train there, unless you count catching a Staravia.”_

_“Well… I travelled around Sinnoh with my friend Brock and a girl who I met at the lab – Dawn – who I’m great friends with now. Then-”_

_“Dawn? I know a Dawn. She has blue_ _hair and kept my Staravia!” Jamie exclaimed, surprised._

_“Woah_ _, I know the same Dawn. She’s pretty cool, don’tcha_ _think?” Ash said._

_“Yeah. Hey, what’s going on over there?” Jamie asked, curious. The pair walked over to a forming crowd, and consequently_ _got shoved a lot._

_“Who’s that dude with the green hair?” Ash whispered._

_“Don’t ask me,” Jamie answered. “He looks super_ _-weird.”_

_“Hello, citizens of Accumula town; breeders, enthusiasts_ _…trainers. Our world is driven by Pokémon – we are entirely dependent upon them: they build, clean, transport… but ask yourself, ‘is this what they want_ _?’ I’m sure you will answer no. Oh, well they don’t have a choice. Poor, helpless Pokémon. That’s why we’re here today. If you want to liberate Pokémon and make them happier, hand in your Pokéballs now. Or we will.” The sinister guy said._

_A few people handed them over while others shouted “Pokémon are our friends” and various other protests. Then the sinister_ _guy spoke again._

_“Fair enough, but don’t think that you’ve won. We will get your Pokémon at some point.”_

_Impulsively, Jamie shouted, “Hey! Who the heck_ _do you think you are?! You think you can waltz on in and just take our Pokémon, our LIFELONG_ _friends?! You think you can do that to people_ _?!”_

_“My name is N. And who do you think you are, to enslave your ‘friends_ _’ to work for you?” He retorted._

_“Why don’t you find out if they even think that, idiot?!” She screamed. “Glaceon, come out!” At the same time, Ash released Pikachu._

_“You dare to challenge the King of Team Plasma_ _?!” he yelled._

_“What does it look like?” Ash backed_ _Jamie up._

_“Go on, I bet our friends are dying to run away from us._ _” Jamie said sarcastically._

_“...Your Pokemon.”_

_“Yes?” they chorused._

_“…They…have a…strong_ _bond…with you.” N mumbled._

_“Huh? How can you tell?” Ash questioned, confused._

_Do_ _you see now?” Jamie asked._

_“I have never witnessed something…My plans_ _…”_

_Out of nowhere, strangely dressed ‘soldiers’ appeared and escorted the boy_ _away._

_Ash and Jamie stood there, bewildered, shocked and confused._

_“Well…we should get going, right?” Jamie said, after a long period of silence._

_“Man, without a battle? I wanna try out our new starters!” Ash whined._

_“Oh-kay_ _, but I promised to call my mom every time I get to a new town. Speaking of which, we really need to get to know each other.” Jamie agreed._

_“We should… but first, go! Oshawott!”_

_“Piplup, come on out!”_

**_‘Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon. A water type Pokemon._ ****_It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing._** **_The scalchop on its stomach is made from the same elements as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use_** ** _as a blade. The scalchop on its stomach isn’t just used for battle_** ** _\--it can be used to break open hard berries as well. It lives in rivers and freshwater lakes. This specific Oshawott’ is male and its ability is Torrent. This ability powers up water type moves.’_**

_“Piplup, use bubble!”_

_“Oshawott, dodge! Tail Whip!”_

_Oshawott failed to dodge as Piplup pecked him in the side, but charmed Piplup wiht_ _tail whip._

_“Piplup, you’re in a battle! He’s gonna try and attack you!” Jamie yelled. “Use growl!”_

_“Oshawott, Tackle!”_

_“PIPLUUUPPPPPPPP_ _!” Piplup screamed_ _, knocking Oshawott back._

_“Piplup, now get Oshawott with Pound!”_

_The two Pokemon collided and fell backwards into a water fountain._

_“Maybe not then…?” Ash suggested._

_“Let’s go get them healed. We should get them fed and then head off to Striaton City, and I’ll call my mom.” Jamie said._

_“Sounds good to me,” Ash replied._

_***_

_Meanwhile_ _…_

_“Oh boy, I can’t wait to go to Unova!” Brock said to his Pokemon. “And you guys are coming with me!”_

_To this all of his Pokemon cheered._

_“Well, I better get packed. Ash said he’d already arrived in Accumula Town.”_

**_A/N: So many characters, and more to come! Looking forward to writing!_ **

**_PEACE OUT_ ** **_!!_ **


	8. compare this to shattered glass i dare you

** Travelling Unova **

****

**_A/N: MORE CHARACTERSSSS! I don’t own Pokémon, either._ **

****

_ Chapter 8 _

__

_“Did Professor Juniper give you money?” Ash asked. “I have quit a lot, so I didn’t know if we had to share it or…”_

_“Umm… I don’t think so – I guess we have to.” Jamie answered._

_“Route 2 sure is quiet,” Ash stated. “I guess we just keep walking, right Pikachu?”_

_“Pikapika!”_

_“Pikachu’s been there all this time? And you say Route 2 is quiet!” Jamie said. “Look, I wanna catch some Pokémon – I’m going into the grass!”_

_“You have Pokéballs?” Ash shouted at Jamie, who was running off._

_“Yeah, they were in the backpack Hilda gave me!” she replied._

_~10 minutes later_ _~_

_“No luck…” Jamie said, downbeat. “Wait a minute—next to that pond, there’s a--”_

_“Sni_ _~~,” the Pokemon sneered._

_Reflexively, she pulled out two Pokeballs: Glaceon’s and an empty one._

_“Glaceon, Ice Fang, go--” but before she could bring out her pokemon, she was stopped._

_“C’mon, let me catch this one. Please?” Ash asked._

_“Fine,” she huffed._

_“Alright!” Ash pulled out his Pokeball to release Pikachu._

_“Umm…Ash?  Isn’t that a bad type combo?” Jamie queried._

_~~Oh come on. All this stopping and starting. Can we just get ON with it?! Seriously, you think the reader wants to know all this_ _? ~~_

_“Iron tail!” The Pokemon’s tail started to glow before it turned a metallic grey. In the sunlight in flashed – but only for a split second – before it connected with the wild Snivy’s underside and knocked it flat. While it was down Pikachu used Quick Attack, charging at it with rapid speed before slamming into it again. Ash decided that this was a good time to use a_ _.  ~~Huh…Poor Pokémon take a beating in battles…~~_

_“Woah!” a high pitched voice yelled. “Stop! Don’t knock it out!”_

_“Huh?” the trainers asked in unison._

_“That’s my Snivy! From the lab! You can’t catch it.” A girl with dark blue hair explained. She was wearing a green sundress,_ _boots and a muddy but white lab coat. “I’m ever so sorry, but it ran away earlier today and I couldn’t find it.”_

_“Oh. Sorry I was battling it, then.” Ash apologised._

_“BATTLING? Battling it? You almost knocked the thing out!” Jamie explained._

_“You_ _, were about to.” He muttered._

_“Anyway, you should stop by the lab in Striaton City. You can have the Snivy officially. Our lab is the one that breeds and trains starter Pokemon for trainers in Southern Unova – that’s why you don’t see that many in Nuvema Town.”_

_“Oh, awesome!” Jamie exclaimed._

_“And by the way, my name’s Freda.”_

_***_

_This is a leeeetttllee_ _mid chapter break._

_So, you all thought it would be Dawn, didn’t ya? Hahahahahahhaha._

_***_

_“I assume you’ve been informed that I’m Fennel_ _.” A woman in a pristine, spotless lab coat and glasses said._

_Whereas Jamie stared at the scientist blankly, it was now Ash’s time to shine._

_“Well, Professor Juniper told us that we’d need to meet with you.”_

_“What?” the brunette asked, shocked. “I think there’s some missed connections here. Why have neither of you told me anything?!”_

_“Well, you do need to meet up with me. I research Pokemon natures, patterns and behaviour in other regions. Since you, Ash, have been to many, and you, Jamie, are native to Unova, it would be a good idea to compare. Not now, but in a little while.”_

_“So, will the Snivy be someone else’s Pokemon soon?” Ash asked, with a hint of disappointment._

_“Very. You might as well have it, since you put so much effort into catching it.”_

_“Wow, thanks!” Ash shouted._

_***_

_YASSSSSS Bye._


	9. we're nearly done

** Travelling Unova **

_A/N: I don’t own Pokémon, blah, blah, blah. >////0_

_ Chapter 9 _

_“I’m…not allowed?” Ash stuttered. This maid receptionist lady was being stubborn. Real stubborn._

_“I’m sorry to inconvenience you, but you must stop acting up – we simply can’t allow a trainer with two starter Pokémon to battle the Gym Leaders. It would defeat the object of having three!” she explained bossily._

_“So what do you expect him to do? You can’t stop trainers from battling because of a Pokémon they have; most of them get a counter-type anyway!” Jamie argued, throwing up her hands. This was really frustrating._

_“Ahem…do you not remember that the trio have gone on a…business_ _trip?” A voice faltered, but then the confidence was restored. “Things will work differently while they’re away.” A tall, sinister looking woman, perhaps only a few years older than the pair, stood before them. She dressed simply, in a dark green hooded overcoat, black jeans and a pale blue shirt. The colours complemented her auburn_ _hair._

_“I don’t mean to be rude, but…Who are you?” Ash asked._

_“Why,” she said softly, “I am Hestia, the temporary gym leader. It does not matter which Pokémon you have, because you will face all three starter types.” She shot a look at the receptionist. She seemed cold, icy maybe._

_“Wouldn’t that be difficult for new trainers? You have four Pokéballs – that’s quite a lot.” Jamie stated._

_“Aren’t you experienced enough to battle four?” Hestia retorted._

_“I’m going first. I want my badge.” She announced boldly._

_***_

_Jamie pushed her trainer card into the device. After what Hilda had told her, she wondered if she’d get a physical_ _badge too. That’s why she had a case, right? The girl imagined shining the colourful wonders, thinking about the victories attached to them._

_“Here we go,” she said to herself._

_Hestia sent out Pansage. “Alright! Let’s go!”_

_“Staravia, it’s your turn! Quick, use Aerial Ace!”_

_The bird Pokémon responded, speeding into its opponent and slashing._

_“Leech seed!” Hestia ordered; Pansage obeyed, firing small seeds at Staravia’s feet that instantly turned to vines._

_Shocked, Jamie shouted, “Staravia, try to break free! Fly!” At first, it was no use. Pansage kept attacking with vine whip, and Jamie could see as Staravia was weakened Pansage became stronger._

_“Go on, Fury Swipes!” Hestia called. As the Pokémon thrashed, Staravia evaded and the attack freed the bird from its bindings._

_“Now’s your chance – weaken it with Fly!” Staravia acted, soaring up into the air and back down to Pansage, who was visibly weakened by it. “And again!” the amateur yelled._

_“Pansage, intercept with Vine Whip!” Staravia was too fast for Hestia’s Pokémon, and hit before it could do anything._

_“KO,” the speaker announced._

**_And that was only one Pokémon,_ ** _Jamie thought._

_“Lillipup,” the new leader said, releasing the Pokémon._

_“Ok, Sawk, out you go!” Jamie replied, freeing the formidable fighter. “Double kick,” she called, and the Pokémon rapidly booted its opponent. Clearly, the Lillipup wasn’t as strong as Pansage, as it almost fainted from the single move._

_Hestia sighed. She probably wished that she didn’t have to use this Pokémon. It must have been embarrassing. “Use bite.”_

_Lillipup lunged at Sawk, but he dodged and used Rock Smash, forcing Lillipup to the ground._

_The dust cleared in the arena. “KO,” the machine repeated._

_“I would congratulate you, had you have had a worthy opponent,” Hestia insulted. “Panpour –this’ll be a fair match.”_

**_She’s right, Jamie thought, I have no grass or electric Pokémon. Hopefully Sawk’s strength might defeat it._ **

_“Sawk, use Brick Break!” Jamie ordered; the Pokémon karate chopped the monkey._

_“Hah! Panpour, lick!” Her Pokémon followed orders. Shaken up with fear, Sawk was paralysed. “Now! Water gun!” Panpour blasted water at the petrified Pokémon. “Again!” Sawk felt it repeatedly._

_Jamie panicked. “Sawk…try to move!”_

_One more water gun and he’d faint._

_“KO,” echoed through the stadium._

_“Staravia!” Jamie sent out the bird for the second time. “Right! Air Cutter!” she yelled, like a war cry. The Pokémon swooped down, knocking the air out of Panpour. “Now, Aerial Ace! You can’t miss!”_

_Or could she?_

_Panpour’s hand connected with Staravia’s wing, causing her to tumble out of the sky._

_“Fury Swipes, again!” Hestia commanded._

_Jamie felt disheartened, but not for long. Her fighting spirit returned when she realised she had Glaceon. “Staravia, return. You’ve battled a lot.” Then she released the ice creature.“You can do it!”_

_They were on the same wavelength. The fox-like creature summoned a blizzard, sapping the opponent of its strength. Now at an advantage – Glaceon was an Ice Type – Glaceon used Ice Shard. “Finish ‘em off!” She called._

_“KO,” everyone heard once again._

_“C’mon, Jamie!”  Ash cheered from his seat. “One more!”_

_“You know what’s coming next…” Hestia shouted, releasing a coral blur. “…the one and only Pansear!”_

_Jamie quickly switched Glaceon for the remaining Piplup. “Show me what you’ve got,” she whispered._

_Honestly, Piplup had had little training. There just hadn’t been an opportunity, and it had weak moves anyway. He released a few bubbles – but…he fainted quickly, even against a fire type._

_Jamie wasn’t surprised. “Don’t worry, Piplup – we can train once we win! Staravia, finish thi-!”_

_“Haha! Incinerate!” Hestia cackled._

_The fire monkey released embers from its mouth, causing a red mark to appear on the bird’s wing. Staravia cawed, and Jamie panicked._

**_I need to get in as many hits as possible, before Staravia faints,_ ** _Jamie thought, **If she faints. Positive thinking, girlie.**_

_Then she realised. “Use roost!” It was her best shot._

_The red mark started to dull, until Pansear attacked again, with Ember this time. Jamie could sense her Pokémon getting weaker._

_“Staravia, Fly!”_

_The bird once again ascended to the ceiling of the arena, to soar back down into the opponent._

_Hestia called, “Intercept with Fury Swipes!”_

_Staravia took even more damage, not to mention the burn taking effect._

_“One more time! Fly!” Jamie shouted, the Pokémon acting on the command. This time it hit with no intereference, but Pansear soon swiped at Staravia._

_“KO,” the speakers blared._

_“One against one. Fair game. Glaceon’s taken hardly any hits.” She released her pokemon once again. “Blizzard, go!”_

_The storm raged once again – this would help get Pansear’s health down. “Now, Ice Fang!”_

_“Ember!” the Leader yelled._

_Glaceon’s mouth glowed a pale blue, as snowflakes encircled it. Pansear’s  mouth – the opposite – turned red, and started to blaze._

_It all ended with a bright light._

_The dust settled._

_“KO,” the speaker announced._

_Pansear was on the floor, but Glaceon was about to follow suit, had Jamie not snapped, “Glaceon – return,” and done exactly that. She received her Trainer Card._

_“My, what a battle. Your skills – they were, perhaps, slightly higher than mediocre. Just above average,” Hestia insulted._

_“Why, thank you,” Jamie said sarcastically._

_“Thank you! For battling! Now on your way,” she cooed._

_“What about my badge?”_

_“You don’t get it.”_

_“I should. Why do you think I came here? To have a bit of fun? I came here to earn the trio badge, and that’s what I did.” Jamie argued._

_“But, you didn’t beat me. Your Pokemon fainted.” The Gym Leader replied. She was patronizing._

_“I knocked your team out. That’s what allows a trainer to earn a badge!”_

_“I suppose…” she started. “But had you not returned that Glaceon, it would have been good as fainted!”_

_“When the battle ended, my Pokemon was still standing. There should be a badge in my hands now.”_

_“Fine…” she huffed, handing the girl a badge. “Let me scan your trainer card.”_

_***_

_“Good luck Ash – you’ll need it.”_

_“Is she really that tough?” he queried._

_“The battle’s a battle – but you need a blessing to talk to Hestia.”_

_“Well…thanks. I’ll need it.”_

**_A/N: WOOT WOOT! Longest chapter EVER!_ **


	10. so close

** Travelling Unova **

****

**_A/N: Wow! Chapter 10! I need to rewrite some things, though._ **

_ Chapter 10 _

_Ash couldn’t go in straight away. More ‘one-battle-a-day’ crap_ _. They decided to look around town, so exchanged X-numbers and split up. Jamie checked her Dex first, and found the entries for the monkey trio, Lillipup and Ash’s Pokémon._

_“I think I’m making good progress,” she said to herself, looking up. A large mansion was in her sights, with a sign outside saying:_

**_Pokémon House Open Day_ **

**_The New Pokémon Leisure Hotel, Hosting Unova Pokémon Contests!_ **

**_Come and have a look!_ **

**_Open 9am – 7pm_ **

**_Grand Opening: 2 Months_ **

**_Courtesy of the Braxton Family_ **

**_Leisure…Hotel?_ ** _She wondered, contemplating whether or not to find out more. The emerald green grass twinkled in the sunlight from the morning dew. The fountains – a perfect periwinkle – looked ever so refreshing in the summer heat. It was too tempting. Jamie stepped through the cast iron gates, taking in the picturesque view. A voice brought her back to reality._

_“Richard Braxton, pleased to make your acquaintance…or maybe more_ _?” A platinum-blonde haired boy, about Jamie’s age stood behind her. “You know, I could always give you an exclusive_ _tour.”_

_“Wow, you’ve never heard ‘first impressions count’ before, have you?” she replied coldly._

_“Maybe I have. Maybe I want you to think of me-“_

 

**_A/N: Tsunderes_ ** **_ftw._ **

_“Well, you might want a journey partner, se_ _eing as you’re alone...” he trailed off._

_“I’m not. I’m travelling with somebody, so you can leave now.”_

_Richard straightened his navy blazer. “You know, you should always take the best offers.” He slyly wrapped an arm round the girl’s waist_ _and pulled her closer._

_“Get your dirty_ _hands off of me!” she hissed._

_“Are you sure? We have a house in every city. You could travel_ _in luxury. You seem a talented trainer – we could rule the world_ _together! All you have to do is say so, my princess_ _.” He whispered into her ear._

_That was when things escalated quickly_ _._

_Very_ _._

_Jamie proceeded to punch Richard, her fist connecting with his jaw. She then released Glaceon, who froze his head to a solid block of ice. Maybe it would heal quicker._

_“Jamie?” Ash called. His gut feeling was to let Pikachu shock this rich boy. Self_ _-restraint took hold. “What happened?”_

_“Nothing I can’t handle_ _.” She replied._

_“He- he’s who you’re travelling with?” Richard’s muffled voice laughed. “The one and only failure, Ash Ketchum? Please! You’d be better off with me!”_

_“Oh yes, I’d just love to travel with my new-found enemy. Sure!”_

_The last thing he saw was the sole of Jamie’s_ _._

_“We have to pick up someone from the train station.” Ash stated. He licked his finger and pointed it in the air. “It should arrive…now.”_

_“What are you doing?” Jamie queried._

_“That’s what you’re meant to do when you’re accurate, right?”_

_“That’s not how it works…” she sighed._

_The train was around ten minutes late, which gave time for Jamie to wonder who they’d walk out of the station with._

_“Hey Ash! Long time no see!” A tall looking guy, a few years older than them stepped off the carriage. He ruffled his spiky brown hair. “I brought my trusty drying pan! The forecast for tomorrow is rain!”_

**_Is that…Brock? The Gym Leader of Pewter City?_ ** _The trainer_ _thought._

_“You know, it’s embarrassing just to hear you say that,” Ash said, half laughing, half humiliated._

****

_**A/N: This was sort of a filler; I wanted to add in Brock and Richard and this seemed like a good time. I feel like I based his appearance off APH Norway’s World Twinkle design! APH sounds weird…like, I don’t want to say ‘Hetalia Norway’ but nobody goes around talking about ‘APH Norway’. Huh.**_


	11. there's not even any content im cryin

** Travelling Unova **

**_A/N: Yeah I keep forgetting to say, I don’t own Pokemon. Also, I don’t really have anything to add other than more characters will be in each chapter._ **

**_Also_ **

**_I have been on an unannounced hiatus_ **

**_And I still am_ **

**_Sorry I don’t know how long this’ll last but school happened, I got busy and now it’s the break._ **

_ Chapter 11 _

__

 

_LMAO THAT WAS A ROLLERCOASTER WHAT WAS I THINKING LOOK I KNOW MY WALUIGI IS ALrEADY ARK BUT COMPAARED TO THIS ITS A MASterpiece_


End file.
